Find Serenity
by Fanfickisara
Summary: The Doctor finds a little girl at a abandoned prison planet. Not a earth child but a Timelord one. How did she get here and what is her story? Rated T for torture. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Find Serenity chapter 1

"The TARDIS gone wobbly!" the Doctor yelled as he pulled levers and pushed buttons.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled as she grabbed the safety bars for dear life and Rory tried to keep his wife from being thrown in some random direction.

The TARDIS thrashed the three around as the Doctor tried the stabilize her.

Suddenly the familiar vroop vroop was heard and the time machine stopped.

A grin appeared on the Doctor's face and he ran to the doors. Amy and Rory quizzically looked at the door.

"Let's see where the old girl dropped us off this time!" the floppy-haired man grinned.

The alien threw open the doors to reveal their location.

The sight that met them was a dark prison-like place. There was cells as far Amy could see and she could _smell_ the mold and who knew what else!

Her face pulled onto a wince as she turned to the Doctor who had an odd expression on his face.

He quickly sniffed the air and he just started _running._

The Doctor ignored his companions' protests because _he __had__ to be sure._

But someone was probably playing a trick on him.

A horrible and cruel trick.

Finally he stopped in front of a seemingly random cell and peered inside.

It wasn't a trick.

/

Uh, oh! Cliffhanger! Mwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Anyway I apologize for dry writing. :(


	2. Chapter 2

Find Serenity

Amy peered into the cell and gasped.

There was an unconscious little girl there. She was small and was covered in blood, dirt, and _who knew_ what else. The ginger woman couldn't even tell what her hair color was!

Her thoughts were interrupted by the wring of the sonic screwdriver and a whoosh of air.

The Doctor gently cradled the girl as he checked her pulse.

"Only one heart is working!" he said in a panicked voice.

"Doctor what you mean 'only one'. Is she an alien?" Rory asked walking to the floppy-haired man.

"She's a Timelord, a child, but still a Timelord."

"Amy check to see if there's anyone else!" the Doctor told Amy and the woman ran off.

"Rory help me restart the other heart!"

That's when the child began to regain consciousness. She begun to thrash uncontrollably and the Doctor had to hold her even tighter to prevent her from thrashing right out of his arms.

She started whispering to herself and Rory was sure it wasn't an Earth language. Gallifrayian?

The Doctor also whispered what Rory assumed was his native language.

"Her name is Serenity." The Doctor informed him.

Rory was going to reply but quickly asked him if both hearts were working.

"Yes!" The Doctor grinned.

"You're safe now Serenity." Rory whispered to the girl though he was sure she couldn't understand him.

But she lost conscious again.

"Amy we have to go!" the bowtie-clad man shouted tightly holding Serenity. After a few second they saw the ginger woman and the three ran out of the cell and to the TARDIS.

The Doctor asked her if there was anyone else. Amy informed them there was no one else.

The doors closed behind them and the familiar vroop vroop filled the air, not that anyone was paying attention.

/

Is it just me or does the writing seem dry? Probably just me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Underline is them talking in Gallifrayian."

Find Serenity chapter 3

The Doctor and Rory were able to patch up the worst of Serenity's injuries in the TARDIS med-bay. Now the 900+ alien sat by the only other person of his race holding her hand.

Amy gave her a quick bath earlier to wash away the worst of the grime.

She had blonde hair.

'But who would want to torture a child?' Amy thought. She walked into the med-bay again to find the Doctor gently singing, what she guessed, a Gallifrayian lullaby. The distressed look on the child's face begun to fade.

Suddenly she remembered asking him if he was a father once. The ginger woman didn't really put much thought into it before.

"So we better get used to her being here huh?" Amy said with a slight grin.

"There is no one else."

"You don't want to be lonely."

The Doctor lowered his head for a minute but then his face broke into a grin.

"Another Timelord! For real this time! A_ sane_ one!" he said his smile getting bigger.

/

"From what I can tell she's been in cryogenic storage for a _long_ time." The Doctor said to his companions.

"And tortured." Amy said Anger boiling at the thought of someone hurting an innocent child.

"Yes." The Doctor said his voice going hard for a second or two but returned to normal.

"So obviously she will have some severe trust issues. Be gentle with her." He added.

The three walked into the med-bay again. Serenity looked at them but her expression softened at the Doctor.

She said something in her native language and the bowtie-clad man paled.

He walked over and scooped her up and in Gallifrayian started answering whatever she said.

Serenity started sobbing.

/

"I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do." The Doctor said holding the child.

"Just us now?" Serenity asked.

He nodded.

"I'll protect you." He vowed.


	4. Chapter 4

Find Serenity chapter 4

Serenity P.O.V

So of course all of my instincts were screaming at me to not trust the Doctor and his companions. Amy and Rory were their names right?

But the cuddles were nice.

I'm not really use to such kind attention even before I was taken from home, my father didn't really like me and my mother used up all 13 of her regenerations.

It's devastating to think Gallifrey and the rest of our race was gone.

Anyway the Doctor is teaching me English so I could commutate with Amy and Rory. Both of them are very nice to me.

A couple days ago we came across a woman with really curly hair that called the Doctor 'sweetie'. She obviously knew Amy and Rory but I was _very_ confused why she seemed to know me. We never met before!

River explained it's their timelines, they were messed up and they kept meeting in to the wrong order.

On a side note, my English is improving immensely; it's a _really _hard language to learn!

Rory has been asking about my parents lately, honestly why is my parent's identity importation? It doesn't matter anymore.

/

Sorry for the wait guys! Anyway hahaha I'm not very good at making subtle hints. I either make them too vague or too obvious.


	5. Chapter 5

Find Serenity chapter 5

Normal P.O.V

"For what I can tell she was kidnapped way before the Time War, put in cryogenic storage for a long time, eventually taken out and tortured." The Doctor said to his companions.

"Why would she specifically be kidnapped? I mean what is the reason they chose to take her?"

"Good question Rory! I've loved a good mystery!" he said doing a twirl around the TARDIS console.

"How did Timelord government work? Or was there, celebrities? Because could it have been a ransom?" Amy asked.

"She is most likely a daughter of a politician." The Doctor said.

"I asked her about her parents, she said her mother is dead and her father didn't have time for her." Rory stated.

"Hmmmmm."

"Hello." All three adults snapped their heads to Serenity's shy greeting.

"Hi Serenity! What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Practicing." She said scowling.

"Want some help?"

"Yes please."

The two walked out of the console room leaving the Doctor and Amy to the mystery.


	6. Chapter 6

THIS WILL BE A RIDICULOUSLY SHORT CHAPTER. Maybe less than 100 words. Sorry. :(

Find Serenity chapter 6

Serenity was hungry.

It was still hours until dinner so the young Timelord went off to look for the Doctor.

She didn't want to make anyone mad for eating food without permission.

Her stomach growled again.

'Oh shut up!' she growled back.

Serenity found the older Timelord under the TARDIS console doing some repairs.

"May I have a small snack? I'm really hungry." She said in Gallifrayian avoiding his eyes.

He stared at her for a moment

'He's going to say no!' She thought fearing his hesitation.

"As long as you don't eat too close to a meal you don't have to ask Serenity."

What?

Her eyes widened a little at the idea, the concept, I didn't need permission to eat.

The Doctor smiled sadly.

Serenity quickly ran off to find a few biscuits to snack on.

She smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Find Serenity chapter 7

Serenity was dreaming, or honestly, having another nightmare.

Another scream ripped through the TARDIS.

/

Amy startled awake after another scream.

Serenity.

The red-head silently crawled out of bed to the young girl's room.

Serenity was sprawled out on her stomach crying and whimpering. Amy gently placed her hand on Serenity's back to calm the child down but a very loud and shrill scram was heard.

Serenity bolted up punching Amy in the shoulder.

"_I'm so sorry Amy!"_ the Timelord child said as Amy rubbed her injured shoulder slightly.

Serenity started trembling because now she ruined everything and their either going to 'punish' her or drop her off somewhere.

'Why do I have to ruin everything?!' she thought.

So what did she do? She _bolted._

"Serenity? Serenity! Wait!"

But the girl paid no attention to Amy's cries and tried find a hiding spot.

/

Ugh badly written hey I tried. Sorry for shortness.


	8. Chapter 8

Find Serenity chapter 8

They found Serenity in some corner in the library. The Doctor hugged her tightly.

He was gently singing to her but she was crying and speaking Gallifrayian so quickly Amy doubted the Doctor could understand her.

He stopped and asked her something in their native language.

Amy quickly walked up the pair.

"Serenity?"

The said girl buried her head in the Doctor's chest.

"We're are _not _going to hit you, or starve you, or whatever they did to you there. You're _safe_ here." Amy said.

Serenity avoided Amy's eyes but seemed to believe the words.

The Doctor started singing another lullaby and the child was sleeping

And hopefully peacefully.

/THE NEXT MORNING/

Serenity walked to the TARDIS console room. She saw the Doctor, Amy, and Rory.

She smiled.

/

Very very short sorry. Anyway two more chapters and I'm done with this story.


	9. Chapter 9

_VERY _short less than 100 words. Sorry.

Find Serenity chapter 9

"And the only missing children on Gallifrey around where Serenity must have been kidnapped are Serenity."

"Does it say who the parents are?" Rory asked.

The Doctor looked on the TARDIS screen and his smile dropped.

"Rassilon. Serenity's father is Rassilon."

"Who's that?" Amy asked.

"The founder of Timelord Society on Gallifrey." He said.

Memories of the 'End of Time' came rushing back.

"Well this is interesting."

/

Sad face


	10. Chapter 10

This is way after my last chapter several months to maybe a year.

Find Serenity chapter 10

The Timelord child laughed at something Rory said.

Ever since that night Serenity opened up a bit and it was easier to heal her.

She's been happier as of late.

The Doctor has been teaching her how to fly the TARDIS and other stuff.

She loves the lifestyle she found herself in. She felt loved and safe.

Safety was something she hasn't felt until after she was rescued and loved is still something new to her.

But it was nice. Very, very nice.

Serenity was happy.

Amy nudged her again and resumed laughing.

"So gang, where to next?"

/

The end.


End file.
